


twiggy

by ahymnisasong



Series: Memories [6]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahymnisasong/pseuds/ahymnisasong
Summary: A collection of memories from Milo Greenwillow. All memories told in his point of view. Memories can be triggered in-game, by events, or dreams. All memories archived here.





	twiggy

**Author's Note:**

> Milo Greenwillow is my character from an active Dungeons & Dragons campaign called "Hollow is the Soul".

Jameson sat on a mildly comfortable rock while the summer sun beamed down on him. He worked twine and twigs in his fingers twisting and tying them together. He had been sitting this way for at least an hour away from Annalise and Milo who were busy practicing druid spells. He grunted as a twig slipped past his fingers and he bit his lip to hold his concentration. Jameson let out a loud groan when the twig snapped and he leaned his back back to sigh.  
“What are you doing, papa?” an innocent voice called to him and Jameson sat himself upright to see a small boy with faun brown hair and shining green eyes looking up at him curiously. Jameson smiled and ruffled his son’s hair, shaking him a little extra just to hear Milo laugh. Milo caught sight of the twigs and twine in his father’s hand and pointed at it extending his short arm as far as it could reach over the rock and over his father’s lap.  
“What’s that?” Milo was so very curious.  
“It’s something for you, well, something I’m trying to make for you.”  
“For me?” Milo was excited.  
“Yeah,” Jameson laughed “I just need to keep it from falling apart.” Jameson worked the twig and twine again this time a little more carefully than before and weaved the pieces together with a particular finesse. Milo watched in wonder as his father constructed a shape in his hands and they sat together quietly under the shining summer sun.  
“What if I…” Jameson muttered to himself and he raised his hand over the bundle of strings and shoots allowing a bit of his magic to blend with it. A glowing blue light trickled from Jameson’s hand like dust dancing in the sunlight and he waved his hand over the wood slowly growing it and tightening the bonds where he wove them together. Milo still watched with wide eyes amazed at how the magic he was learning could be used.  
“There.” Jameson huffed proudly and he showed to Milo a little bundled doll made of the twine and twigs his father had. It’s arms and legs were twigs bound by the twine and Jameson even found a way to twirl the twine into eyes and a mouth.  
“What do you think?” Jameson shook the little doll at Milo and he carefully took it holding it in his small hands looking at it like it’s the most incredible thing he ever did see.  
“This is for me?” He asked again and Jameson laughed with a smile and nodded his head. Milo jumped for joy and leapt up into his father’s lap to give him the biggest hug he could manage from his tiny body. Jameson held him close and rocked him side to side in the loving embrace. Milo jumped down off him and ran to Annalise who was approaching and she knelt down to Milo who showed him the doll. Jameson got up to join them and they held hands as they walked back to their camp to eat the plentiful lunch Annalise prepared.

Milo found many ways to love his twiggy doll and he never wanted to be without it. He would take his doll on every adventure, sleep with it at night, and sometimes talk to it when his parents were busy talking to other adults about things he was too young to understand. Milo held onto the twiggy doll for a year or two until it finally broke and Jameson found it the night before they would travel to another trading location. Jameson would tell Milo he lost it in the travel and though Milo would be sad he would soon forget about it, having grown a little too old to really need it anymore.


End file.
